


Mirialan Tradition

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mirialans (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: kira stumbles upon riaksu drinking her morning tea; they chat about other mirialan influences in her life.
Relationships: Kira Carsen & Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 2





	Mirialan Tradition

"You know, I'm used to waking up to the smell of caf and ship fuel. _Flowers_ are a new one."

Riaksu looked up from her mug to see Kira standing in the doorway, head tipped against the door frame. "Your friends never heard of _showering?"_ she teased, lowering her steaming mug to rest on her knee.

Kira snorted. "Not with floral-scented soap." She nodded at the mug curled in Riaksu's fingers. "You drink tea?"

"Mirialan tradition," Riaksu said simply. "This one's made from Scrabblers' Ears."

"From _what?"_

"It's a flower," Riaksu said, suppressing a grin. "The petals look like—"

"Ice scrabblers' ears," Kira filled in, "got it."

"They used to grow all around our village on Mirial. The leaves are poisonous," she added brightly. "Would you like to try it?"

"You sure know how to sell it," Kira said dryly, but she stepped inside, kneeling beside Riaksu on the hard durasteel floor before accepting the mug. Riaksu watched as she inhaled deeply, took a sip—then wrinkled her nose. "It's. A little bitter," Kira said, handing the cup back with a grimace.

Riaksu choked back a laugh. "It's supposed to help wake you up."

"I think I"d rather just drink caf," Kira said dryly.

Riaksu took another sip of tea, the mild tang of the leaves hitting her tongue like a cool Mirialan breeze. "Remind me to brew you some of my afternoon tea. It's much more fragrant." Then, as an afterthought, she added: "Master Lonisse introduced me to it."

"Your old master." Kira gave her a measured look, eyes meeting hers with a simple, open curiosity. "Tell me about them."

 _How to describe a life?_ "They were... energetic, and very pragmatic. Not much like the Masters on Tython," Riaksu smiled, "I spent most of my time with Master Lonisse learning things like how to fix a malfunctioning door sensor, or how to get swamp water out of circuits. Nothing like my first lessons on Tython."

"Yeah, but you were out in the middle of nowhere," Kira shrugged. "I mean, maybe I'm wrong, but I'd think _any_ Master would have to learn some practical skills, living on, uh... where did you say you were?"

"Parmorjal," Riaksu said. "You're not wrong, though I get the feeling most Masters wouldn't have been stationed out there to begin with. From what the temple caretakers told me, there weren't many Jedi staying there even _before_ the call to Tython." She glanced down at her teacup, and after a moment's consideration, lifted it to take a deep breath of the steaming fragrant air swirling from the cup.

"One of the first exercises Master Lonisse taught me was Siruyian meditation: an ancient form of Mirialan moving meditation. It's about balance, constant motion," Riaksu said, lifting her cup onto the tips of her fingers, hand and cup moving in a wide circle. "If you stop, or second-guess yourself, you'll trip up. But as long as you keep your focus, it's actually pretty simple." She tipped her hand back, then in one quick movement, bobbed the cup into the air—Kira gave a quiet gasp as it fell back down into Riaksu's hand—without spilling a drop.

"Showoff," Kira admonished, though she was smiling.

Riaksu grinned back unashamedly. "Sorry," she said, settling the warm cup between her hands, "you asked for a story and I gave you a lesson."

"A pretty showy lesson," Kira teased, and Riaksu laughed. "It's kind of neat, though," she added a little more seriously, "hearing from previous generations of Jedi. I mean," she made a hand motion, "they were your Master, but you said they were, well, _getting on_ in years, right?"

Riaksu shot her an amused look. "Yes. They would have been 93 the year they died."

"Wow."

"Though they certainly didn't show it," Riaksu added with a grin.

"Oh?" Kira asked.

"Well, I didn't learn Ataru from Master _Orgus,"_ Riaksu said drily.

Kira stared at her. _"Really?"_ Kira demanded. "They must have been a _spry_ 93."

"Oh, they definitely were," Riaksu grinned. "We used to race through the jungle, running and jumping over fallen trees, through swampy water; I got stuck all the time, and it took me _years_ before I ever beat them. And sparring... sparring with Master Lonisse was something else. They really forced me to use everything I'd learned, everything around me, really _use_ my environment." She tipped her head toward Kira with a wry look. "Nothing tests your balance like leaping through the trees while trying to fend off your unbelievably quick Master."

Kira laughed. "Sounds like you had fun."

"We did," Riaksu agreed. She took a leisurely sip of tea—then made a face. "We've talked long enough, I think—my tea's already getting cold."

"Alright, time for training," Kira said, standing up with a yawn. "But I'm not climbing any trees."

"Oh..." Riaksu said, with a look of mock-disappointment, "I guess I'll have to change our lesson plans for today."

Kira shot her a narrow look. _"Very funny."_

**Author's Note:**

> the moving meditation thing is [based on a headcanon of mine](https://violasarecool.tumblr.com/post/187172462374/thoughts-on-mirialans-and-alchaka-meditation)


End file.
